indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arec Russel Zane
Character First featured in Pixel Tactics then fully in Devastation of Indines. ''Quotes: *"You're about to be out-sorced!"'' Story Arec is a Sorcerer descended from a long line of Relecan Sorcerers. His father, Rufus Zane , is known as the Sorcerer Baron, and controls a large portion of the nation, including the province containing Argent University and Kor Karoli. Despite Arec's best efforts of failing entrance exams comically and causing as much mischief as possible for his examiners, Arec was unable to circumvent his father's influence over the board of trustees, and so he was sent to Argent to study. Deciding to make the best of the situation and study the course of magic that would give him the easiest way through life, Arec took up the school of Dominance magic--learning to cast illusions, influence minds, and control thoughts. During this time, Arec also met Kallistar Flarechild , a fellow student in some of his classes, and became involved with her. When Arec heard that Kallistar had been captured in the Southern lands while on her mission with Magdelina , Arec resolved to go alone and save her. It's the first time in his life that he's felt the need to do something that wasn't forced on him, and he isn't going to let the opportunity pass. Personality: Rascal, Lazy, Sharp-witted Personal Possessions: A love letter addressed to Kallistar Likes: Girls, Vacations, Luxury Dislikes: Study, Foreign Food, Clocks Appearance A young sandy-haired mage in flowing robes. Powers & Abilities Rather than study destructive sorcery like his peer Kallistar, Arec decided the best course of action was for him to study the arts that would allow him to get through school and life with minimal work, and studied Illusion rather than destruction. He is able to project faint auras and influences that control his opponents, making them fight unsteadily and giving him an advantage despite his physical weakness and lack of offensive spellcasting ability. Relationships *Boyfriend of -> Kallistar *Friend of -> Hikaru, Lesandra, Pendros , Kavri *Studied under -> Dean Burman *Son of -> Rufus Zane Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *Arec's playstyle features a lot of control elements. By negating options to his opponents and forcing them to take unwanted moves he gets the upper hand in the fight. He is a part of Flight 4: Advanced. Pixel Tactics *Manipulates cards in players hands. As a leader, allows limited control over your opponent's attacks. Champions of Indines Strikers *Arec's Striker card continues his theme of manipulation by affecting opponent's cards. Gallery Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Influence Tokens Unofficial Rule FAQs *Q: Arec's Almighty Unique Ability states that instead of the nearest opponent he gets to choose which opponent gets affected by his Influence Tokens, while his regular Unique Ability states that they restrict the abilities of all players. Doesn't that contradict? :::A: Arec's regular Unique Ability is supposed to affect the nearest opponent. This happens to be all players in a regular duel. (Official FAQ) *The summary of Arec's kit lists a Bravery token, but this was renamed to Recklessness at the last minute. *If you are playing with non-standard bases, for the purposes of the Returning style bases with the same color (or equivalently icon) are equivalent. Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Controller Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Characters Category:Argent University Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Striker Category:Characters in Disc Duelers Category:Relecans